


A touch so right

by Smowkie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (except there's no actual knotting happening just a knot), (really really light), (though in a world where werewolves can't get STDs and Stiles is a responsible spark prostitute), Accidental Knotting, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek Hale, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mates, Prostitute Stiles Stilinski, Rimming, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Takes Care Of Derek Hale, Unsafe Sex, Werewolf Derek Hale, prostitution is legal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie
Summary: ”What do you want today?” Stiles asked.”I don’t know. Sex?”Stiles’ smile broadened. ”That’s good, I can do that,” he said. ”Anal, oral, hand jobs..?””Anal,” Derek whispered, barely audible. ”I want you to fuck me.”





	1. Prologue, Derek POV

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rieraclaelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/gifts).



> I, uh, wrote smut? Uh. So, [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) had a birthday recently and I had a severe fucking writers block the weeks leading up to that, so I couldn't write anything for her, but then it let go and I managed to write this, and it's like thousands of words of sex and what the fuck I don't ever post smut oh my god??? But apparently I do, because here we are. Uhm. Yeah.
> 
> Happy belated birthday Jessie!!!
> 
>  
> 
> This is unbetaed, but thoroughly read through and edited, any and all mistakes are mine, please leave them alone.

It was time. It was fucking time. Derek was 25 and he hadn’t had any kind of sex since he was 16 and lost his virginity to the woman who then proceeded to kill most of his family. He wanted to, he had tried on multiple occasions to go out and find someone to sleep with, but it always ended with him feeling like a piece of meat on the way to the slaughter house.

Sure, people were interested, lots of people were, but he couldn’t stand hearing people talking about how hot he was, how they’d like to climb _that_ like a tree. It always ended up with him being uncomfortable, slightly nauseous, and leaving after a maximum of 30 minutes.

He wanted a relationship too, even more actually, but since that wasn’t anything that was happening either he had thought about hiring a prostitute. The shame had always been too big though, so he had never gotten further than the quick thought that a prostitute would feel safer than anyone he would ever meet at a club. This time though, this time he had decided. No matter how big the shame he felt was, no matter how scary it was, he was going to do it.

He spent a lot of time finding one of the serious and legal sites, one that had good reviews. It felt awkward as fuck as he scrolled through their workers, but it was happening, he was doing this. He didn’t know if he wanted a man of a woman, so he had just selected the ones that accepted werewolves. As he scrolled he realized that all of them were beautiful in their own way, and that he was probably subconsciously trying to talk himself out of it, because no one looked just _right_.

He kept scrolling though, tried to lower his expectations, but no one. No one. Then suddenly he saw the most beautiful man he had ever laid eyes on. He was perfect. Dark brown hair, almost glowing brown eyes, moles scattered across his face, a long, gorgeous neck. Derek clicked in to read his profile.

Stiles, 21, spark, just an inch or so shorter than Derek, bisexual, versatile. He clicked into his available times and picked the closest one where Derek could too, then he filled in the form with information about himself. He hesitated a long time when he was done. Did he really want that? Did he want a prostitute?

He could be honest with a prostitute, he could say he had never been with a man. Yes, it would be embarrassing, but it was Stiles’ job to do what Derek wanted. He was hopefully used to awkward loners with no social skills too.

Derek took a deep breath and pressed send.


	2. Stiles POV

Stiles raised his eyebrows in surprise when he saw his client, Derek, who was, uh, _gorgeous_. Derek noticed and blushed as he ducked his head.

”Mr Hale?” Stiles asked, to be sure.

”Yes, Derek though, please,” he said.

”It’s nice to meet you, Derek, I’m Stiles.”

”Hi,” Derek said quietly, his ears and cheeks red, it was adorable.

”How about we sit down and talk a little before we get started?”

”Okay, yeah, yes,” Derek said.

They sat down on the couch, Derek stiff and still blushing, so Stiles turned to face him with his whole body and leaned his head against the back of the couch. He smiled at Derek.

”You’re very nervous,” he said and Derek nodded and swallowed roughly. ”That’s okay. I’ll take good care of you, I promise.”

Derek’s lips twitched in an attempt to smile, but he mostly just looked uncomfortable and possibly even scared. ”Okay.”

”What do you want today?” Stiles asked.

”I don’t know. Sex?”

Stiles’ smile broadened. ”That’s good, I can do that,” he said. ”Anal, oral, hand jobs..?”

”Anal,” Derek whispered, barely audible. ”I want you to fuck me.”

”Okay,” Stiles said easily, fucking Derek would not be a problem, _damn_ he was beautiful. ”Anything I should know? Anything I should avoid, pay extra attention to?”

”No,” Derek said, then he hesitated and looked at Stiles. ”Yes.” He looked back down at his hands and he hunched in on himself a little before continuing. ”I’ve not done… that… before. Or anything with another man. And I, uh, don’t lick or kiss my stomach. Or talk about my looks.”

”Okay. I’ll take it easy, go slow, make sure you’re thoroughly enjoying yourself, I’ll make it good for you, I promise,” Stiles said. ”Can I touch your stomach? With my hands?”

Derek nodded and Stiles put a finger under his chin to gently guide his head up so he could look at him. He was still blushing, and he looked nervous, anxious, so Stiles smiled softly.

”Can I kiss you?” he asked, and Derek nodded in a tiny movement against Stiles’ finger, so Stiles leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

The breath Derek sucked in when Stiles pulled away was shaky, so Stiles cupped his jaw and stroked a thumb over his cheek.

”You can always change your mind if it’s too much or if you don’t like it. Always. If I do anything you don’t like I want you to tell me in some way, preferably verbally, but steering me away works too, or moving away from it, and if you say stop we stop.”

Derek nodded again and gave Stiles a small and shaky smile.

”Thanks. And, uh, you too.”

”I’m planning on doing most of the work today, I just want you to lay back and enjoy yourself,” Stiles said and Derek smiled that weak and shaky smile again. “Bed?”

“Yeah, okay,” Derek said. He got up to his feet and Stiles could see how he tried to look confident and sure, and failing miserably, but he just smiled and followed him to the bedroom.

“Come here,” Stiles said softly when Derek stopped awkwardly next to the bed. He held a hand out, that Derek carefully took, and Stiles smiled. “You can touch me, if you want to.”

Derek nodded and let Stiles guide his hand to Stiles’ side, and when he lifted his shirt a little Derek let his hand slip under it. His breathing was shaky and Stiles knew if he’d have been a werewolf, like Derek, he would have been able to smell his nerves.

“I’ll go slow, okay?” Stiles asked and Derek nodded and closed his eyes for a moment before looking at Stiles with a hesitant smile. “Tell me if you want anything. Anything at all.”

“Okay,” Derek said and Stiles smiled and started to unbutton his shirt.

“I don’t want bruises or marks, but other than that you can do almost whatever you want,” he said, and Derek nodded and took a step closer.

He put his free hand on Stiles’ other side, and he gently stroked both his hands over Stiles’ skin as he watched him work open the buttons. When Stiles had gotten his shirt open Derek stroked a hand over his chest, then his eyes flicked up to Stiles’ before going back to his own hands on Stiles’ skin.

“You’re beautiful,” he said softly and Stiles smiled, happy.

“Thank you,” he said. He wanted to say Derek was beautiful too, but he had said not to mention his looks, so instead he let his shirt fall off his shoulders before putting his hands on Derek’s waist. He stroked up, bunching his shirt a little. “Can we take his off?”

“Yeah,” Derek breathed, then he backed up a small step and quickly pulled it over his head before he stepped back up to Stiles and put his hands on him again.

“Can I kiss you?” Stiles asked and Derek nodded and carefully stepped closer, so Stiles cupped his jaw with one hand and steered him into a soft kiss as he let his other hand slide over the warm skin on Derek’s shoulder.

Derek kissed hesitantly too, it made Stiles wonder why this gorgeous and so so soft man was so unused to intimacy. He didn’t voice anything though, instead he silently vowed to make it good for him. They stood there just kissing gently for a while, as Derek’s hands slowly got more confident. After a few minutes he pulled Stiles closer and Stiles moaned softly against his mouth, making Derek’s breath shudder and his grip tighten, and Stiles smiled against his mouth but kept kissing him.

Stiles let his hands go down to the hem of Derek’s jeans, and Derek’s breath hitched, but he loosened his grip on Stiles a little to give him room.

”Okay?” Stiles pulled back to ask.

”Yeah,” Derek said, so Stiles went back to kissing him as he slowly unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the fly down.

He left the jeans where they were though, instead he put his palm over Derek’s cock, that was nicely hard despite Derek’s obvious nerves, and Derek’s breath stuttered. Stiles pulled back a fraction so he could look at Derek.

”Can I suck you off?”

There was a barely there sound, like a high pitched whine, and it took Stiles half a second to realize it was coming from Derek as he closed his eyes and nodded.

”Yeah, yes,” he said, and Stiles cupped his jaw again, making Derek open his eyes.

Stiles smiled and leaned in for another soft kiss, then he got down on his knees as Derek watched him. Derek’s cock twitched, and Stiles grinned up at him and put his hands on the hem of his jeans. He raised his eyebrows in question, and Derek pushed his pants down, then his underwear, and Stiles moaned when he was faced with an uncut and erect cock.

”Oh, man,” Stiles breathed before licking a broad stripe up the underside of Derek’s cock, and Derek whimpered softly. ”Don’t worry about coming, you can come whenever you want to, I’ll still do everything you want.”

Derek whimpered out a hum that Stiles took for agreement, so he took Derek’s cock in his hand and sucked his head in, and Derek groaned and twitched. Stiles smiled up at him around his cock, as Derek stroked his fingertips in a feather light touch against his cheek. 

Stiles used his grip on his cock to stroke him, firm and steady, as he let his tongue twirl over the head of his cock. He pressed against the slit, then he moved his hand so he could lick along the underside again, before resuming the stroking. 

Pressing his tongue against Derek’s cock Stiles sank down as deep as he could go while still keeping his hand around him, and when he looked up Derek was staring down at him, his hands hovering awkwardly. He swallowed roughly and gently put one of his hands against Stiles’ cheek, so Stiles closed his eyes and leaned into the touch as he sucked, and when he moaned around Derek’s cock Derek whimpered again.

”I’m close,” he said quietly.

Stiles opened his eyes and slowly pulled off, licking and sucking as he did, and he kept stroking him.

”You can come whenever you want, I want it,” Stiles said and took him back in his mouth.

Derek closed his eyes and leaned his head back a little, his stomach tight and twitching as he breathed hard, so Stiles doubled his efforts. He cupped Derek’s balls and gently fondled them as he kept stroking and sucking him, and he took as much as he could in his mouth again and twirled his tongue around Derek’s cock before sucking hard.

Derek whined again, and he twitched a couple of times, then his come coated Stiles’ tongue. Stiles sucked him through it, and he kept sucking gently until Derek started to get sensitive, then he pulled back and swallowed with a smile. Derek smiled too as he looked down at Stiles, and Stiles smoothly got up to standing. He leaned in close.

”Can I kiss you?” he asked and Derek grabbed his head in both his hands and crashed their mouths together in a deep and demanding kiss. When his tongue touched Stiles’ Derek moaned and moved a hand to Stiles’ back so he could pull him closer.

Derek was a good kisser, and Stiles would have been fine with just kissing him until they could move it to the bed so Stiles could start prepping Derek, but after a minute or so Derek pulled back.

”Can I suck you?” he asked cautiously, and Stiles’ cock jumped in his jeans.

”Of course,” Stiles said and pressed a soft but firm kiss to Derek’s mouth before backing up a little to start undoing his pants. ”Where do you want me?”

Derek swallowed roughly and looked at the bed, and when he looked back at Stiles he looked unsure and hesitant, but he still gestured to the bed and raised his eyebrows a little. With a smile Stiles nodded and bent down to pull his pants and socks off, and he saw Derek do the same, then he moved the cover and got into the bed. His cock was hard, even leaking a little, and Derek’s nostrils flared as he looked at it. He managed to look both hungry and unsure though, so Stiles took his cock in his hand and stroked it loosely as he patted the mattress next to him.

”Go slow, at your own pace, do what you’re comfortable with,” he said and Derek nodded and climbed in to sit next to Stiles.

He carefully put his hand next to Stiles’, so Stiles moved his hand to give him room, and Derek stroked him as loosely as Stiles had, but it felt good, damn good, and Stiles groaned. Derek smiled hesitantly at him before looking back at his cock and licking his lips, and Stiles’ cock twitched and a new bead of precome formed.

”God, that feels good,” Stiles said quietly and Derek looked up at him again before moving to between Stiles’ legs.

He carefully licked away the bead and Stiles moaned and barely managed not to twitch up against him. Derek looked up at Stiles, who smiled encouragingly, then he took the head of Stiles’ cock in his mouth and sucked gently. Stiles’ stomach jumped as he forced himself to stay still.

“Fuck,” he breathed and Derek pulled off with furrowed brows.

“Did I..?” he asked.

“No, no, you were great, it’s just, wow, it feels amazing, really amazing,” Stiles said.

Derek smiled his weak and shaky smile and took him back in his mouth and Stiles moaned. It felt _so good_ , it was ridiculous. He tried not to think too hard on why that was, instead he decided to just enjoy it while it lasted.

Derek was good though, careful and hesitant, but really good. He quickly caught onto what Stiles liked better, but he still tried new things, different angles, different pressure, different tongue strokes, and not a single one of Stiles’ moans were fake.

“I’m close, I’m close,” Stiles warned after just a few minutes, and Derek looked up at him and kept going. “Oh god, wow, fuck,” Stiles breathed and came in Derek’s mouth.

He kept sucking gently until Stiles relaxed down on the bed with a content sigh, then he pulled off and swallowed with his brows slightly furrowed before crawling up over Stiles and hesitating with his mouth and inch from Stiles’.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked and Stiles smiled.

“Yeah,” he said and cupped Derek’s cheeks.

They kissed softly for a moment, then Derek moved to lay down next to Stiles’ on the bed, and he looked at the ceiling as he spoke.

“Was that okay?”

“That was amazing, you’re a quick learner,” Stiles said and Derek turned his head to look at him with that small smile of his.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Stiles said. He knew his heartbeat was steady as he smiled, and Derek’s smile turned a little more genuine. “You’re doing great.”

Derek blushed a little and looked up at the ceiling again. “Thanks,” he said softly, looking content and the most at ease Stiles had seen him so far. It was a good look on him, and Stiles hoped he’d get to see it more before their night was over. He looked down at Derek’s cock and saw he was half hard, so he turned to his side and ran a finger along Derek’s arm.

“So, you up for more?”

Derek’s blush deepened a little but he looked at Stiles and nodded. “If you are,” he said and Stiles’ smile widened.

“I am looking forward to this more than you know, I’m going to make it so good for you,” he said and Derek’s blush deepened even more as he put a hand over his face, but he was still smiling.

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah,” Stiles said and got up so he could lean over Derek. “Can I kiss you everywhere else, just not the stomach?”

Derek kept his hand over his face as he nodded, so Stiles leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his arm, making Derek move his hand to look at him. Stiles smiled and kissed his cheek, then he continued down his neck, and when Derek tilted his head to give him access he moaned against his skin. So. Fucking. Amazing.

He kissed and gently nipped his way down Derek’s chest, then he stopped and spent some time on his nipples, which Derek seemed to love. Stiles licked over one to get it wet, then he thumbed and pinched it gently as he mouthed on the other, licking and softly biting it as Derek moaned and his breathing got more and more labored.

Stiles stayed with his nipples a long time, tried different things to see what Derek liked more or less, and he was pleased when he found out he liked the harder treatment more. He was still careful not to be too hard, he wanted Derek to enjoy everything and Stiles wasn’t about to risk that not happening, so he sucked and nibbled, pinched and thumbed, and kissed and licked his nipples for a long time.

Eventually Stiles moved down, but he lifted his head, not wanting to risk kissing or licking too close to his stomach. He stroked his hands down Derek’s stomach though, then he gently stroked his cock a few times before letting go and smiling up at him.

“Hold on,” he said and reached down to the floor to grab his jeans, so he could get the lube and the condom he had in them. When he had them in his hand he moved to sit between Derek’s legs and he stroked a hand over Derek’s thigh. “Can we put a pillow under your butt?”

“Yeah,” Derek said and quickly grabbed one and lifted himself to put it in place. He looked at Stiles when he was done. “Like that?”

“Yeah, that’s good, perfect,” Stiles said. “Have you ever fingered yourself or had anything in you before?”

Derek blushed deeply, all the way down his neck, as he nodded. “Yeah, I have a dildo,” he whispered, and Stiles leaned down to press a kiss to his knee.

“That’s good, then you know how it feels,” he said softly. “Try to relax, and let me know if I do anything you don’t like.”

“Yeah, okay,” Derek said. He moved his head and rolled his shoulders a little, like he was getting comfortable and Stiles made himself comfortable between his legs.

He put the condom away, but easy to reach if Derek wanted him to use it, and he dropped the lube between Derek’s legs, that he then gently steered so he had his knees up and his hole exposed. Stiles stroked his legs as he started to kiss his way down the inside of his thigh from his knee. When he got close to Derek’s groin he moved to his other knee though, and kissed his way down that thigh too.

Derek was breathing fast and Stiles could tell he was nervous, so he placed a hand over his lower stomach and held his mouth against his thigh.

“It’s okay, you’re doing really great,” he mumbled. ”I’ll take good care of you, I promise.”

Once again he had to actively stop himself from thinking about the why of things, in this case why he felt such a _need_ to make it good for Derek, to take care of him. Derek took a deep breath, then he seemed to force himself to relax and slow his breathing a little, and Stiles stroked his stomach as he kissed his way closer to his groin.

He wanted to kiss Derek in the hair above his cock, but he didn’t want to risk being too close to his stomach, and he wanted to tell him how beautiful he looked, but he managed to keep quiet. Instead Stiles kept his hand on his lower stomach, let Derek’s cock brush against his hand as he stroked through the coarse hair there, and he kissed his way down until his nose nudged his balls. He nuzzled against them a little, then he nosed the hair around his cock and Derek’s breathing got faster again, but this time Stiles was fairly sure it was arousal. 

Derek was flat on his back, his hands fisted at his sides, but he had his head lifted so he could watch Stiles, and Stiles smiled and crawled up over him. He pressed a couple of kisses to his chest on the way, then he nuzzled against his throat and Derek put his head down to give him access, so Stiles nuzzled and kissed his way up to his cheek, then he looked at Derek.

”Put a pillow under your head if you want to look, prop yourself up so you don’t have to strain your neck,” he said softly and Derek blushed again.

”Okay, sorry,” he said and Stiles stomach did something complicated that he refused to think about.

”You have nothing to apologize for,” Stiles said, then he brushed his nose against Derek’s before pressing a soft kiss to his mouth.

When he backed away Derek gave him his weak smile again, but he grabbed a pillow and bunched it up under his head, and Stiles beamed at him as he moved back down. He stopped on the way to give Derek’s nipples some attention though, and when he looked up at Derek after he had his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open, and Stiles couldn’t help but lean up and press a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

Derek smiled a little and opened his eyes, and Stiles pressed a kiss to that beautiful smile of his, then he went back down. He took Derek’s cock in his hand and sucked him down, and Derek groaned, but he didn’t stay long. Instead he licked down his cock and gently sucked one of his balls into his mouth as he slowly stroked his cock. He pressed his tongue behind Derek’s balls, then he let the thumb on his free hand join and he gently rubbed his taint.

He let go of Derek’s ball and licked down, around his thumb, then he kissed his way to Derek’s thigh and back. Stiles spent a little time just sloppily licking, getting Derek wet with his saliva, before brushing his thumb over his hole, and Derek sucked in a sharp breath.

”Okay?” Stiles asked.

”Yeah,” Derek whispered, so Stiles licked over his hole and Derek twitched. ”Sorry.”

”Nothing to apologize for, you’re doing great,” Stiles said.

That was another thing he wondered about, his need to praise Derek, to tell him how good he was. Stiles knew he liked having control during sex, but he had mostly chalked that up to being a sex worker, that he felt safer when he called the shots. This wasn’t that though, this was… different. He wanted to take care of Derek, make him whimper and beg and feel good, and with how submissive Derek behaved that feeling only grew stronger. He wanted Derek to leave his worried head for a moment, to relax and let himself enjoy it. Stiles tried to push those thoughts away though, that was a whole other territory that required conversations and trust, definitely nothing you delved into the first time you met someone unless it was carefully discussed beforehand.

Leaving those thoughts Stiles focused on making it good. He spent a lot of time working to get Derek to where he wanted him, he teased his hole with his tongue and his thumb, he licked and stroked his taint, he fondled and sucked and licked his balls, and through it all he slowly stroked his cock. He sucked him too, occasionally, and when Derek was moaning at the slightest touch Stiles licked his way to his hole. He mouthed at it, licked broad and wet stripes over it, he teased with his thumb, and then he pressed his tongue in and Derek whimpered.

”Oh god,” he whispered and Stiles grinned against his hole and kept going.

He fucked Derek with his tongue, shallowly and carefully, and he loved the sounds Derek made as he did, then he moved up to his balls again as he one handedly got the small lube bottle open. When his fingers were slick he moved his mouth to Derek’s cock and licked over his head as he carefully pushed one finger into him, and Derek twitched hard and moaned.

“Okay?” Stiles asked, though he knew the answer, and he wasn’t disappointed when Derek spoke weakly.

“Fuck, yes,” he whimpered out.

Stiles sucked him down as he gently fucked him with one finger, and when he after a minute or so added a second finger Derek twitched up into his mouth, and Stiles moaned around his cock.

“Sorry,” Derek mumbled. “Fuck, sorry, oh god.”

Pulling off with a smile Stiles looked up at him. “Nothing to apologize for,” he said once again.

He felt around inside of him, and Derek tensed and whined when Stiles located his prostate.

”Okay?” Stiles asked again as he gently rubbed against it.

”Yes, fuck, yes,” Derek said, his body twitching and trembling, so Stiles kept going.

He stroked his cock as he went back to lick his rim while he fingered him, and after some time he added a third finger. He went slow and he made sure to be gentle, he wanted this to be good, so good, for Derek, and when Derek started to beg Stiles chest went warm with yet another feeling he didn’t want to acknowledge.

“Please, please,” Derek whimpered.

“What do you want?” Stiles asked softly.

“Please,” Derek said and Stiles stilled in him and lifted his head to look at him.

“You’re doing so well for me, Derek, you’re so good,” he said and Derek stilled and relaxed, even as he breathed hard. “Tell me what you want.”

“Fuck me, please,” Derek said, blushing but looking Stiles in the eyes, and Stiles had to bite his lip to not call him a good boy.

“Okay.” Stiles pressed a kiss to his thigh. “Do you want me to wear a condom, for the mess?”

“No, please, no, just please fuck me,” Derek said.

“Okay, I’ve got you,” Stiles said softly. He pulled out of Derek, who whined at the loss, and Stiles smiled as he stroked the back of his hand against the inside of Derek’s thigh and pressed a kiss to his knee. “It’s okay, I’ve got you.”

He quickly lubed himself and lined up, but then he stopped and looked at Derek, who was panting and kept fisting and relaxing his hands as he looked back.

“Please,” Derek said again, so Stiles nodded and slowly started to push in, and Derek grabbed the bedsheets and pressed his head back against the pillow, his eyes squeezed shut. Stiles stilled again, and Derek breathed hard for a few seconds, then he looked at Stiles again. “Please.”

“Okay, take it easy, we’ll get there,” Stiles said softly and took Derek’s cock in his hand. He slowly stroked him as he stayed still, just an inch inside of Derek, and Derek twitched his hips up.

“Please, I’m ready, please,” he said, and Stiles couldn’t say no to that. He pushed in again, just as slowly as before, and Derek’s stomach was twitching and jumping as he kept looking at Stiles, the sheets ripping where he gripped them.

“You’re doing so well for me,” Stiles praised and Derek took a deep breath and let go of the sheets. “Almost there, is it good?”

“Yes, yeah, it’s good,” Derek said.

When Stiles was bottomed out he stilled inside Derek again, and he slowly stroked his cock, that hadn’t faltered at all, which made Stiles unreasonably happy. He watched Derek get used to him, he knew he had prepped him more than enough, and he could probably start to fuck him right away, but that need to make it good, make it right, was too strong. He stayed still for a minute, then he slowly rotated his hips, and Derek’s moan seemed to surprise him even more than it pleased Stiles.

“You’re doing so well,” Stiles said, and he wanted to smack himself for not being able to stop praising him. Yes, Derek deserved the praise and he should know that he was doing well, but praising someone could so easily make them feel belittled and patronized, and that was the last thing Stiles wanted.

“Thank you,” Derek whispered and Stiles smiled at him and stroked a hand over his stomach.

At least he managed to not tell him how beautiful he looked like that, how perfect he looked.

Stiles rotated his hips again, then he pulled out a little, just an inch or two, before slowly pushing back in, and Derek moaned again.

“Please, yes, please,” he said, so Stiles started to fuck him slowly and gently.

Derek’s breath hitched, and so did Stiles’ to be honest, it felt _so good_. He went slow and made sure to stroke Derek’s prostate as he kept lightly stroking his cock, and after a couple of minutes Derek started to beg again.

“More, please, more,” he said, so Stiles pulled out a little further before pushing back in harder than he had before, and Derek whined as he arched his back. “Please, please.”

“I’ve got you, I’ll take care of you,” Stiles said quietly and grabbed Derek’s thighs.

He fucked him good, harder and harder, and Derek kept whining and begging for more, and when Stiles was leaned over him, sweat running down his torso, Derek’s eyes widened and he stilled before starting to blush a deep red. Stiles faltered a little, but he kept going as he tried to figure out what was happening, and when he moved back to kneel between Derek’s legs he saw.

Derek’s knot.

Fuck.

Fucking _fuck_.

Stiles kept going though, and he grabbed Derek’s cock and stroked over the forming knot, making Derek whimper and whine.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you,” Stiles said, and Derek looked like he wanted to cry even as he moaned and shook with pleasure. “It’s okay.”

“Please,” Derek whispered, but he was looking away from Stiles.

“Look at me, please,” Stiles asked, still fucking him, still stroking his cock, his knot, and Derek, obedient and fucking _perfect_ Derek, looked at him. “I’ve got you, it’s okay.”

Derek squeezed his eyes shut, but he nodded. Stiles effectively pushed it out of his mind and focused on making it good as he fucked Derek.

“You’re so good, you’re doing so well,” he mumbled and Derek took a breath and relaxed again, seemingly letting it go too, and Stiles so badly wanted to kiss him.

He let go of Derek’s cock and leaned over him, slowing his fucking down a lot as he did, then he pressed a kiss to the corner of Derek’s mouth, and Derek opened his eyes. Stiles could swear he started to smile, but before it was fully formed he cupped Stiles’ cheek and leaned up to kiss him, and Stiles gladly kissed back.

“Are you close,” Stiles asked against his mouth and Derek nodded minutely but kept kissing, so Stiles stayed a minute longer, but then he pulled back to kneel between his legs again.

He got a hand on Derek’s cock and squeezed his knot gently, making him whimper and moan as his stomach twitched.

“Let me know if I do something uncomfortable,” Stiles said.

“It’s good, it’s good,” Derek breathed immediately though, so Stiles kept going.

He fucked Derek slowly, shallowly, focusing on stroking his cock against Derek’s prostate, and he used both his hands to stroke Derek’s cock, squeeze his knot. He ran a hand over the head of his cock, twisted around it, ran a thumb over the slit and down to the underside of his cock, then he moved down to his knot and stroked it with both his hands, and it didn’t take long until Derek was whimpering again.

“I’m coming,” he whispered, and Stiles stroked him through it as he whined and trembled while come landed on his chest and stomach.

After some time Stiles stilled his hands on his cock, not wanting to overstimulate him to the point where it got uncomfortable, but not wanting to leave his knot alone either, and he kept slowly fucking him.

“You’re so good,” Stiles whispered, and Derek whined softly.

“Please fuck me,” he said, so Stiles leaned forward a little and fucked him harder.

”I’m close,” he said and Derek nodded. 

”Please,” he whispered.

Less than a minute later Stiles groaned as he came, and he pushed deep inside of Derek, who squeezed his cock and moaned. Stiles let go of Derek’s cock and leaned over him, still buried deep inside him, and when he hesitated above his face Derek leaned up to kiss him, so Stiles let his weight settle on Derek, who groaned as his knot was trapped between them. He put an arm around Stiles waist and pulled him even closer, and he put his other hand on Stiles’ cheek as they kissed, so Stiles cradled his face and let himself enjoy it.

“You are amazing,” he said against Derek’s mouth, and Derek groaned and moved his hand from Stiles’ cheek to cover his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled.

“Don’t be,” Stiles said. He pressed a few dry kisses to his mouth, then he backed away and pulled out, making Derek whine quietly, and as soon as he moved to Derek’s side, with the intention of laying down next to him, Derek turned his back to him and curled in on himself.

“I’m sorry,” he said again, and Stiles hesitated.

“You were amazing,” he said again, and when he carefully put a hand on Derek’s side he twitched. “Do you want me to leave?”

“No,” Derek whispered, but he put both his hands over his face and curled in on himself even more, and Stiles was torn. The signals he got were too confusing. He decided to do what his instincts told him though, and laid down behind Derek. With an arm around his waist he pressed soft kisses to his neck.

“You did so well, you were so good,” he mumbled. “I hope it was as good for you as it was for me.”

Derek’s breath hitched, and Stiles squeezed him tighter. He pretended that he didn’t know Derek was crying, and he held him tight and pressed soft kisses to his back and neck as he kept mumbling about how good he had been, and after a while Derek awkwardly turned to his back.

“Sorry,” he mumbled and Stiles smiled at him and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“You have nothing to apologize for,” he said once again, and Derek flicked his eyes to him for a second before looking back at the ceiling.

“Thank you,” he said and Stiles hummed in question. “For being good to me.”

“Well, not to sound crass, but it is my job to make sure my clients like what we do,” Stiles said and took Derek’s hand in both of his and held it up between them, “and when I get someone like you, someone so sweet and shy that wants me to do anything for their first time I’m gonna do my best to make it as good as possible.”

“I guess,” Derek said softly. “Still though, thank you.”

“Not a problem, but you’re welcome, and seriously, anytime,” Stiles said and squeezed his hand.

They stayed there, next to each other in bed, for a while, Stiles played with Derek’s hand while Derek watched and occasionally swallowed roughly. Neither of them said anything, and while Stiles knew they needed to talk about it he also felt that it wasn’t the time. It was nice being close to Derek though, so he stayed until Derek felt steady and not embarrassed or upset anymore.

“I should get going,” Stiles said softly and moved to sit next to Derek, who nodded and moved too, only to make a face.

“Okay, uhm, yeah, I’ll be right back,” he said and Stiles made an apologetic face.

”Yeah, go,” he said and Derek quickly disappeared into his bathroom.

Stiles sat on the edge of the bed while he waited for him, and when he came back out after a couple of minutes he asked if he could use it too, to clean up. He washed his hands and his dick, then he went back to the bedroom, where Derek was sitting in a pair of soft looking sweats.

It was quick work getting dressed and collecting his things, and then they were standing by the front door and Derek was handing Stiles a wad of bills. Stiles accepted them and put them in his wallet as he smiled at Derek.

“So, mates, huh?” he asked and Derek blushed and dipped his chin.

“Yeah,” he croaked.

“Yeah,” Stiles agreed. “We should think about it, what it means, what we want. You got a pen?”

“Yeah,” Derek said and grabbed a pen and a pad from a drawer. He awkwardly held them out to Stiles, who took them and quickly noted his phone number down.

“Call me, or text me,” he said and Derek nodded.

“I will,” he said, and he sounded so serious that Stiles had to smile again.

“Good. Take care of yourself,” he said and opened the door.

“You too,” Derek said and smiled hesitantly.

“I will,” Stiles said.


	3. Epilogue, Derek POV

Of fucking course. Derek sighed as he flopped down on the bed when Stiles had left. It was his fucking luck. He grabbed his phone from the nightstand and created a new contact for Stiles before sending him a quick text so that he would have Derek’s number too, in case Derek chickened out and didn’t dare to contact him.

>> _Derek here. Just so you have my number, in case you didn’t already._

He knew Stiles probably already had it, but he also knew it was better to be safe than sorry. It wasn’t a minute later when his phone buzzed with a reply.

<< _Thanks :)_

He locked his phone and put it next to him on the bed. Stiles was right, they needed to think about it, both of them. He thought about Stiles going to work with someone else and he startled himself by growling lowly. Okay, so he was possessive about a prostitute now, great. Just great.

 _Fuck_.

The nice thing about it was that he had found his mate. Silver linings and all that. He didn’t really need to think about what he wanted either. He wanted to try, with all his heart he wanted to try. Just the thought of it scared him, but he _wanted_. Stiles had been soft, careful, caring, gentle, _amazing_. He had been perfect, and he was gorgeous, he was, at first glance, everything Derek had ever dreamed about wanting in a partner, so yes, he wanted to try.

He’d probably screw it up, he was kind of a fuck up, but it was his _mate_ , it wasn’t just some random hookup, it was… everything. He didn’t dare to let himself imagine what could happen if it worked out, how it could be, how his life could change. He wondered what Stiles was like when he wasn’t working though. He seemed to always be close to smiling, and wouldn’t that be a tragic match? Someone who seemed so easy going and happy with someone like Derek, dark, broody, never smiling, never having fun.

He still wanted to try. He didn’t want to be alone for the rest of his life, and if this didn’t work out that was probably what was going to happen. He had been alone for 6 years, since he was 19 and Laura died, he didn’t know if he could take it much longer, he _needed_ to try, he needed someone. An alpha wasn’t supposed to go alone, he knew it, his body knew it, he was weaker than any alpha should ever be, he was an omega with red eyes.

Turning to his side he noticed the tears in the bedsheets, and he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, taking in the lingering scent of Stiles, of them. The way he had praised Derek, it was strange, Derek thought he would feel belittled if anyone ever did that, patronized, awkward, but he hadn’t, not at all. He had just wanted to hear it more, to be _good_ to Stiles so he would praise him again.

It had surprised him, that need to submit. Even when he turned his head to give Stiles room to mouth at his throat he had been surprised, baring his throat wasn’t something he did, especially not for someone he had just met. He had suspected since Stiles stepped foot in his apartment though, that they were mates, he’d never smelled anything that good before, and it had slowly cemented through their time together.

Submitting to his mate was… he could do that. He hoped he would have the chance to get to know Stiles more, get to trust him enough to go further with it. With a groan Derek turned to his back and pushed his sweats down to take his once again hard cock in his hand. It wasn’t difficult to picture Stiles touching him, and with that image in mind it wasn’t long until he spilled for the third time that day.

 

As Derek had suspected he chickened out every single time he thought about contacting Stiles. He had been sitting with a written out message on his phone at least once a day since Stiles had been there, but he had always changed his mind the last second and not sent it. He didn’t know what Stiles wanted to hear, and he was scared of saying the wrong thing, so he didn’t say anything at all instead.

It took a week for Stiles to send a text to Derek, and Derek almost dropped his phone in his haste to get it unlocked so he could read it.

<< _Hey. I was thinking we could go for coffee or something, talk a little, if you wanted?_

Ten minutes later Derek had managed to form a reply to send.

>> _Okay. When and where?_

He wasn’t proud of it, but it was a response at least, and even though he worked with words on a daily basis they seemed to totally fail him when it came to texting Stiles.

 

Derek didn’t know what he had been expecting, but seeing Stiles light up with a bright and hopeful smile when he saw Derek wasn’t it.

“Hi,” Stiles said as he got up from his chair.

“Hi,” Derek said awkwardly, and when Stiles pressed a careful kiss to his cheek he blushed.

“It’s good to see you again, you look, well, nervous but healthy?” Stiles said and Derek looked down at their feet as his cheeks burned.

“Thanks, it’s good to see you too,” he mumbled, then he looked up at Stiles quickly before chickening out and looking down again. “You look good.”

“Thank you,” Stiles said, and the sound of his pleased and happy voice made something warm settle in Derek’s chest.

They left their coats on the chairs and went to order, and when they were back at the table Stiles sat down across the small table from him, and he leaned in close and spoke quietly.

“I’m going to just say it, because I want this over with, I’m so fucking nervous,” he said and huffed a little laugh as Derek’s stomach went cold. “I quit work when I had left your place, I couldn’t stomach the thought of going to someone else, of having sex with anyone else. I really want to try this with you. I want to get to know you, I want to see if you’re as amazing as you seem. We’re mates, that’s not something I ever want to waste my chance of having.”

Derek looked up at him, hope settling in his stomach, pushing the cold away, and his surprise must have shown because Stiles’ brows furrowed and his hesitant and nervous smile turned sad.

“You didn’t expect that,” he said quietly and Derek shook his head.

“No,” he admitted, then he cleared his throat and looked down at the table. “I want to try too.”

“Yeah?” Stiles asked and Derek looked up at him again, only to find him smiling broadly, happiness radiating off him, and Derek nodded.

“Yeah,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I forget any tags? Please let me know!
> 
> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
